Welcome to Earth!
After Days of traveling Raiden and Kuro had finally arrived on Earth, But their injuries began to take effect Kuro passed out as soon as he stepped out of his pod. Raiden collapsed and crawled over to Kuro and shook him. Raiden: Kuro...wake up...we have to....find shelter. Then a tall dark figure walked over to Raiden, he couldn't make out any details because his eyes were too blurred then he passed out too. When Raiden woke up he found himself in a room, it was filled with beds but Raiden could tell that no-one has slept in them in years all except the one opposite him the cover was moved aside which meant someone just got out of there. Then the door opened and a tall, bald man wearing red and black robes walked in with a metal tray, He walked over to Raiden and placed the tray on the table next to him on the tray was a bowl of rice, a few eggrolls and glass of orange juice. Man: Eat you'll need your strength Raiden was too hungry to ask questions, he stuffed down the eggrolls and the bowl of rice then he washed it all down with the orange juice. Raiden: Who are you? Man: I'm the man who brought you and your friend here. Raiden then snapped. Raiden: Kuro? Where's Kuro!? Man: Calm down, your friend is fine he's outside. Raiden got out of bed, he was in tremendous pain but he had to see if Kuro was ok. When he stepped outside he saw Kuro sitting on a stump, Raiden sighed with relief and walked over to Kuro. Raiden: Hey Kuro! Kuro: *Turns around* Raiden? your awake! Raiden: Yeah, What happened? Kuro: We crash landed near by, I was unconscious and you passed not long after I did but Shin found us and nursed us back to health. Raiden: Wait, the bald guy with the red and black robes? Kuro: Yeah. Just then Shin walked out of the house carrying two red gi's. Shin: Here put these on. Raiden and Kuro put the gi's on, they felt so lite. Raiden: Thanks. Shin: *smiles* Your welcome, I figured you would need them after your Saiyan armours was destroyed. Kuro: Wait, How did you know we're Saiyans? Shin: This isn't the first time a Saiyan has set foot on this planet. Raiden: If that's true then this planet should've been destroyed. Shin: Yes, but she's taken a liking to this planet. Raiden&Kuro: She? Shin: Mira! A girl their age stepped out of the house. Mira: Hi there. Shin: Mira is a Saiyan, she crash landed here 4 years ago. Raiden: Wait if she's a Saiyan then where's her tail? Mira: I had it removed *Turns to Shin* so have you told them? Shin: I'm now getting to it. Kuro: Getting to what? Shin: How would you boys like to become My students? Raiden: Students? Shin: *nods* If you become my students you will learn techniques you didn't know were possible and you'll become more powerful then you ever imagined. Raiden: Really!? Shin: Yes. Raiden: Sign me up! Kuro: I don't know..... Raiden: Come on Kuro. Kuro: How do we know your as powerful as you claim? Shin tossed something at Kuro, Kuro caught it and saw it was a scouter. Shin: Scan my powerlevel Kuro put on the scouter and scanned Shin's powerlevel, Kuro was shocked Shin's powerlevel was far higher then even Rokai's. Kuro then took off the scouter and went silent for few seconds. Kuro: Well.....I guess we're your new students. Shin: *smiles* We'll begin training first thing tomorrow morning, but for now Welcome to Earth! Raiden and Kuro spent the day relaxing, they became fast friends with Mira and had they had never felt more at home then on Earth, The Next day it was time for training. Shin: Alright boys first you will learn how to sense energy. Kuro: Sense energy? that's impossible. Shin: Is it? Shin took out a blind and covered his eyes. Shin: Attack me! Raiden charged and tried to punch Shin but Shin dodged, Raiden then tried to kick him but Shin grabbed his leg and threw him into a nearby tree. Kuro then teleported behind Shin and delivered a barrage of punches but Shin dodged every single one without even turning around then he turned around, put his hand forward and released a ki push that sent Kuro flying into a tree aswell. Mira giggled which embarassed the two boys a little. Shin: *Takes off blindfold* Now it's your turn. Raiden and Kuro put on their blind folds and Shin fired ki blasts at them, For hours and hours the boys tried to dodge the ki blasts but they kept getting hit. Raiden: Ugh, this is impossible. Shin: It's not impossible Raiden, you're just not concerntrating. Raiden: Concerntrating?! Your firing ki blasts at us you crazy son of a- Shin: Enough! Tell me, what's the difference between firing energy and sensing it. Kuro: Well firing energy is easier. Shin: Wrong, they're almost the same. Raiden: What do you mean? Shin: When firing an energy attack you're concerntrating your ki to the point the energy attack will be released, where as sensing energy is focusing your energy into your mind so you can tell where a person is or how high their powerlevel is. Raiden: Why didn't you tell us this from the start? Shin: *Smiles* It must've slipped my mind. Mira: Master, did you do this on purpose? Shin: *Turns to Mira* I need to have fun too Mira. Shin: *Turns back to the boys* Ready? Raiden&Kuro: Ready! Shin fired ki blasts at the boys, Raiden and Kuro concerntrated and it work they could sense Shin's energy, Mira's energy and the ki blasts. Raiden and Kuro deflected the ki blasts without getting hit by one. Kuro: *Takes off blindfold* WE DID IT!!! Raiden: *Takes off blindfold* WOOHOO!!! Mira: Good job you guys! Shin: Indeed, you two show great potential. Mira: Hey Master I have an idea, why don't you let Raiden and Kuro enter The World Martial Arts Tournament. Raiden: World Martial Arts Tournament? Shin: It's a Tournament where fighters come from all over the world and compete to try and win the title of The World Champion and the 2 million zeni prize. Raiden: Fighter's from all over the world? I'm in! Kuro: Me too. Mira: Well you too better get training, The Tournament's a month away and no-one has ever defeated the champion. Raiden: Don't worry we'll win that Tournament. Mira: You really want that money don't you Raiden? Kuro: Nah when it comes to fighting prizes mean nothing to him, He just likes fighting. Mira: I see. Shin: Well then, You two can rest now but tommorrow we'll have alot of work to do. Category:Fan Fiction